


sending virtual hugs

by novembae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Heartwarming, Loneliness, M/M, Pandemics, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/novembae
Summary: Waktu pandemi ini merebak, Chan merindukan interaksi manusia dan Jeongin mengerti.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 2





	sending virtual hugs

Yang Jeongin selalu mengasosiasikan Australia sebagai sarang tarzan. 

Kau tahu, sejak kecil, Jeongin selalu nonton dokumentasi binatang. Dari sana, Jeongin belajar kalau Australia adalah alam liar. Kalau di Amazon ada lalat tse-tse dan piranha, di Australia menggunung buaya bergigi tajam, tarantula, sampai ular mamba. Saking banyaknya binatang buas mengerikan, waktu kelas 6 SD, Jeongin sempat memasukkan negara itu ke daftar tempat yang ogah dia kunjungi. 

Makanya, waktu dia menemukan Chan sebagai tetangganya, Jeongin pikir, dia bakal mirip Almarhum Steve Irvin; bisa bergelut dengan buaya, menjinakkan singa, atau hal-hal lainnya. 

Tetapi, waktu Jeongin bertanya mengenai itu semua ("Apa kau juga tarzan, Hyung? Kau bisa menaiki buaya?") pemuda bermata kecil itu mengedip dua kali, sebelum ketawa sambil merentangkan tangan. 

"Nggak. Aku nggak bisa menaiki buaya," katanya. "Tapi aku bisa kasih pelukan!"

. 

. 

. 

Hidup sendiri di tempat yang isinya beragam orang, membuat Jeongin sadar kalau dunia tidak sesempit pikirannya. 

Tidak semua orang bermata galak itu preman. Seo Changbin yang tinggal sederetan dengan Jeongin rupanya pemuda humoris yang menyenangkan. 

Tidak semua orang ganteng itu tingkahnya kalem dan elegan seperti Pangeran dari Siberia. Ada juga yang reaksinya sinetroniyah seperti Hwang Hyunjin yang tinggal di lantai atas. 

Tidak semua orang Australia adalah tarzan. Seperti Bang Chan, senior kampus Jeongin yang tinggal satu lantai di atasnya. Malahan, Bang Chan justru seorang monster pelukan. Dia selalu berjalan dan bertukar pelukan dengan setidaknya satu orang dalam sehari. 

Setahun menyewa apartemen ini, Jeongin yang dasarnya tidak suka kontak fisik jadi belajar menoleransi. Jadi ketika Chan, yang memang punya pundak lebar, merentangkan pelukan untuk Jeongin, dia sudah tidak kaget lagi. Justru Jeongin bakal menyambut dan mungkin menepuk punggung pemuda itu sambil ketawa buat membalas keramahannya.

Jeongin paham bahwa Chan cuma orang yang terlalu ramah. Semua pelukan yang dia beri setiap hari adalah bentuk afeksi yang jujur, dan Jeongin tidak keberatan menerimanya. Dengan catatan, itu tidak terlalu lama. 

Makanya, waktu situasi pandemi ini merebak dan mengacaukan banyak hal, Jeongin entah kenapa bisa dengan mudah membayangkan betapa Chan merindukan interaksi antar manusia. 

Kau tidak lagi bisa memeluk atau menerima pelukan atau saling bertukar high five. 

Kau tidak bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan pundak kadang saling menubruk--harus ada jarak setidaknya 6 kaki, oke? 

Kau tidak bisa melihat seberapa panjang senyum orang karena setengah muka mereka tertutup masker. 

Dalam situasi ini, Jeongin pikir, dia masih lebih mudah untuk bertahan. Dia bukan penggemar kontak fisik. Dia tidak berlarian dan memeluk orang selama ini. 

Jeongin tidak bakal digerogoti kesepian dan kerinduan pada kontak manusia. Setidaknya, tidak dalam waktu dekat. 

Tetapi mendapati Chan menghubunginya melalu Skype (padahal dia cuma tinggal satu lantai dari Jeongin), dan membicarakan hal sepele ("Jeongin, Changbin pulang ke rumahnya, tapi paketnya belum datang. Dia minta tolong kamu buat simpan paketnya di tempatmu dulu, bisa?") membuat Jeongin berpikir kalau Chan adalah satu yang bakal cepat mati kesepian gara-gara ini. 

"Chan-hyung," Jeongin membetulkan posisi duduk. Layar laptopnya menampilkan Chan dengan penampilan rumahnya: rambut keriting dan kaos hitam yang motif tulisan di depannya sudah pudar. Jeongin berusaha mengabaikan matanya yang kelihatan kesepian. "Kau bisa bilang ini di chat."

Kemudian, ada suara tawa dari laptopnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Jeongin terakhir mendengarnya sehari sebelum kegilaan karantina ini dimulai. 

"Aku dan Changbin baru selesai ngobrol dari Skype. Karena masih belum kututup, jadi kupikir sekalian."

Chan berhenti sejenak dan menatap Jeongin dengan alis terangkat. 

"Kau mau menghubungi orangtuamu?"

Jeongin menggeleng. Faktanya, sepuluh menit sebelumnya, dia juga baru menyelesaikan panggilan dengan keluarganya di Busan. Dia tidak berencana pulang dalam situasi ini. Tidak seperti Hyunjin atau Changbin yang rumahnya masih bisa dijangkau dalam waktu singkat, Busan terlalu jauh. Terlalu banyak waktu perjalanan yang diperlukan dan Jeongin tidak mau ambil risiko membahayakan keluarga.

Jadi dia menahan diri dan menetap di apartemen sewaan. Sekali dua kali, dia membuat panggilan ke rumah hanya buat mengusir sepi. Kadang telepon. Kadang video call. Kadang melalui Skype. Lebih sering dua hal pertama. Dari Skype, Jeongin tidak pernah bisa membuat panggilan terlalu lama. 

Chan juga tidak pulang. Mustahil buat pulang. Keluarganya ada di Australia dan penerbangan ke luar negeri sudah beberapa minggu lalu diputus. 

"Adikku perlu belajar dari daring sekarang dan di rumah cuma ada satu laptop."

Chan menggumamkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti "ooh" sambil mengangguk dua kali. Kemudian dia bicara sesuatu tentang sekolah yang harus beradaptasi dengan semua ini. Seolah-olah Chan tidak harus terjebak di situasi yang sama: bahwa dia harus menghadap dosennya melalui daring dan menerima tugas yang lebih menggunung. 

Jeongin melepaskan tawa ringan dan bilang, "Chan-hyung kelihatan kesepian."

Chan menaikkan bahu, tapi tidak kelihatan serius mengelak dari tuduhan Jeongin. 

"Kampus, gym, dan banyak tempat tutup. Aku nggak bisa keluar dari apartemen. Teman-temanku nyaris semuanya pulang ke rumah. Pagi ini aku bangun dan ngobrol sama Google Assistance dari ponselku."

Singkatnya, Chan hampir gila dan Jeongin tidak kaget. 

Anak yang lebih muda dari Chan itu nyaris memberinya tatapan kasihan, namun ditahan karena mungkin itu bakal menyinggung Chan. Bagaimana juga, semua orang sedang berjuang menahan dan membiasakan diri dengan situasi. Chan juga sama. Hanya saja mungkin baginya ini terasa agak berat dan dia tidak punya banyak orang untuk berbagi--atau mungkin memang dasarnya Chan jarang mau berbagi. 

Dia suka menawarkan pelukan pada orang, tapi jarang meminta orang memeluknya balik. 

Dia suka mendengar saat teman-temannya susah (waktu Jeongin tenggelam dalam masa-masa berat mahasiswa baru yang kerap rindu rumah dan waktu Jeongin masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan jadwal kuliah, dan waktu-waktu lainnya, Chan selalu ada di sana), tapi selalu memberikan porsi paling sedikit ketika sesuatu tidak berjalan baik padanya. 

Jeongin pikir, kadang Chan suka memaksa dirinya membawa banyak beban. Namun makin banyak hari yang lewat, Jeongin rasa itu memang caranya manusia hidup. Seperti naluri. Jeongin juga tidak mau bilang pada orangtuanya kalau dia kesepian dan sebetulnya mau sekali pulang, karena itu bakal membuat mereka cemas dan mungkin mereka bakal betul-betul menjemputnya dengan mobil. Jeongin tidak mau begitu. 

Ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan dan Jeongin pelan-pelan mulai paham. 

Jadi, saat Chan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang sebetulnya bisa mereka obrolkan melalui pesan teks, Jeongin cuma bakal mendengarkan dengan segenap antusiasme. 

Chan cuma rindu interaksi manusia yang normal. Jeongin mengerti. 

"Jeonginnie! Aku menemukan ini. Katanya ini lagi populer."

"Apa?"

Dalam layar, Bang Chan merentangkan tangan. "Pelukan virtual."

Mendengar kata pelukan membuat muka Jeongin berkerut-kerut. "Ini pasti Chan-hyung karang sendiri."

"Serius. Ini lagi tren di internet. Kirim pelukan virtual ke temanmu."

Jeongin masih tidak percaya, tapi karena Chan kelihatan sangat berusaha, jadi dia meletupkan tawa. 

"Oke. Oke." 

Dia mengalah dan membetulkan posisinya, hanya untuk maju ke depan dan merentangkan pelukan ke monitor--hal yang juga Chan lakukan di seberang sambungan. 

Kemudian, mereka melepaskan tawa. 

Rasanya lucu saat kalian tahu tengah memeluk laptop. Tapi fakta bahwa ada orang di seberang, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama: memberikan pelukan dan berharap usapan serta kehangatan mereka sampai ke tempat lainnya, membuat mereka dijalari geli atas antusiasme sehingga muka mereka memerah dengan samar. Dan gelitik antusiasme itu rasanya menyenangkan. 

Kalau tidak salah ingat. Rasanya Jeongin dulu pernah bertanya pada Chan, soal kenapa dia begitu menyukai pelukan. 

Apa ya jawabannya? 

Oh, ya. 

Pelukan selalu membuat dunia terasa lebih baik. 

[END]


End file.
